kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Is Clearer When You Can't See
Sana gets to the hospital and sees Akito, who says that Fuka is currently having surgery done on her eyes. After a short time, she is rolled out, a bandage across her eyes, and everyone surrounds her. The doctor says that she will not be able to remove this for 10 days, and will have to stay in the hospital and be blind for that time. Fuka's father glances over at Akito and loses his temper, picking him off the floor and telling him that this is all his fault. The mother tells him to put him down, albeit reluctantly. Afterwards, Sana goes in to visit her, and her parents are very kind to her. When they get time alone, Sana tells Fuka that Akito is very worried about her, but that he can't come in due to her parents. Akito blames himself heavily for what happened, despite having had no hand in it. Fuka, in her time alone late at night, thinks deeply about her relationship with him. She realizes, though in all honesty, she always knew, that Akito is still in love with Sana deep down, though he tried to hide it for her sake. Meanwhile, on the set of the show and on the day of the filming of it, Sana still tries to come up with alternatives to the 'devil' line, but the screenwriter, Mizuguchi, is just insulted by her ridiculous suggestions to the serious scene. Sana is told she has no other choice, and thus goes on. Upon arriving at the line, as expected, she seizes up and cannot say it, and begins to cry. Sana asks for a moment to bring herself together, but finds that she cannot stop crying. She runs off to the roof, and Rei, now panicking, chases after her. She believes that to say that line is to betray Akito, and that she cannot say it no matter how hard she tries. Rei tries whatever he can to get her to come back, but to no avail. Naozumi tries to go out and help, but Riho holds him back, dragging him into the dressing room. There, she says that he must not help her, or else she will always overshadow him. Rei goes back down to beg for more time, but is informed that she is fired. At school, news of what happened to Fuka spreads wildly. Akito is brought in by the stand-in for the principal, who suspends him for one week. At first, he is glad for the time off to practice for karate, but he learns that he cannot take the test due to being suspended. Instead, he manages to sneak into Fuka's hospital room at night through the window, who was just listening to the radio and learned what happened to Sana. When Akito says that this was all his fault, Fuka says he is wrong, but then asks him a difficult question; did he come because he's her boyfriend, or did he come just to be told that he wasn't wrong? Following immediately, Fuka says that they should break up. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata (Intro Only) *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama (Voice Only) *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Riho Ozaki *Mizoguchi *Shinju *Babbit Category:Episodes